


Answering Machine

by Isaac_Kran



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Hurt, I'm Sorry, M/M, Ryan's only mentioned, There is no fluff in this one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 08:05:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3112310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isaac_Kran/pseuds/Isaac_Kran
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>‘Hey, this is Ryan, sorry I can’t get to you right now, but leave a message, I’ll probably get back to you. And if this is Geoff, I love you too, you sweet hunk of man.’</p>
            </blockquote>





	Answering Machine

**Author's Note:**

> I have no explanation for why I wrote this, but how I wrote this is thanks to a one of the older 'depressing week' comics from Cyanide and Happiness, which sparked the idea. (By the way, most of those comics from 'depressing week' are very heart tearing, so if you want to look it up, you have been warned)
> 
> Just a very short story I wanted to write, to get some of the emotions bottled up inside out.. huh, guess I did have a reason why... (sorry I'm using you as an outlet AH guys T.T)
> 
> I hope you read this with a strong heart *deep bow*

‘Hey, this is Ryan, sorry I can’t get to you right now, but leave a message, I’ll probably get back to you. And if this is Geoff, I love you too, you sweet hunk of man.’

Sitting on their shared bed, Geoff let out a quick chuckle, still not over how Ryan didn't care that he left something like that as his voice mail.

Geoff didn't leave a message though, he just hung up and tried calling him again. One ring… two rings… three rings…

‘Hey, this is Ryan, sorry I can’t get to you right now, but leave a message, I’ll probably get back to you. And if this is Geoff, I love you too, you sweet hunk of man.’

Geoff let out a sigh, as he let Ryan’s voice seep into his head; the same voice that was always there for him, whether it was something good or something bad.

Geoff didn't leave a message again. Once more, he hung up and tried calling. One ring… two rings… three rings…

‘Hey, this is Ryan, sorry I can’t get to you right now, but leave a message, I’ll probably get back to you. And if this is Geoff, I love you too, you sweet hunk of man.’

Geoff began to tear up as he picked up the newspaper article from 3 days ago he had printed out laying beside him on the bed. He read it once more as he hung up and tried calling again. One ring… two rings… three rings…

‘Hey this is Ryan, sor-’

Geoff curled in on himself as he let his phone fall softly on the bed, tears not stopping to run on his face. “I love you so much Ryan” he whispered as he slowly let sleep take over. 

‘-And if this is Geoff, I love you too, you sweet hunk of man.’

\------------------

_**Man killed in car accident:** _

_Today, at 12:30 in the afternoon, a man was hit by a vehicle that ran a red light on the corner of East 51st Street and Lancaster Drive._

_Ryan Haywood (right) was on his lunch break with his boyfriend, Geoff Ramsey (left), when a blue SUV ran a red light. Thanks to an eye witness, we found out that both Haywood and Ramsey would have been hit by the SUV, but in a feat of heroism, Haywood shoved Ramsey out of direct contact. Haywood was pronounced dead 10 minutes later by the paramedics that had arrived at the scene._

The article goes on for a full page about the wonderful life Ryan had had; about the friends he met, and how he had met the love of his life, Geoff.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment, critiques, or anything you wish is optional but greatly appreciated.
> 
> Um, I used Google maps and just looked for a street relatively close to the studio, so yeah... (I live in Canada, I don't know the streets down south, I'm sorry D: )
> 
> Also! I seem to have a thing for car accidents and Geoff being the one who is saved... I'm a horrible person to Geoff. Forgive me Geoff, I love you!!! *Hugs*


End file.
